


Start of a Long Night

by windowsmaker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Actually maybe he’s more switch in this idk, Biting, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Phinks, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Even though you weren’t quite sure how you’d found yourself in this situation, it wasn’t like you were complaining. Phinks was on top of you, and you were pinned under him. What wasn’t there to like?
Relationships: Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Start of a Long Night

You weren’t quite sure _how_ it happened, but here he was on top of you, lips locked messily with yours as he grinds against your thigh. A soft gasp escapes Phinks’ lips as you bite gently down onto his bottom lip only to slip your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues fight for dominance, pushing against each other in order to reach the others mouth.

Phinks pulls back from the kiss, lips bright red and covered in saliva. “God you’re so fucking hot,” he groans, choosing to bite down gently on your jawline. 

“Hng, Phinks,” You moan in response, a hand reaching up and fisting in his hair. 

His lips never seem to leave your body for more than five seconds as he mars your skin with hickeys. Sometimes he bites down gently, and it feels like his teeth are hardly there as they graze your skin, a soft flick of his tongue following suit. Other bites are hard, hard enough to make you feel the dull throb of pain as his teeth connect to you skin, leaving indents. His tongue flattens against to bite as a way to soften the pain, but it just makes you feel more aroused. 

Finally you pull him off of you, a soft whine coming from his throat and a pout on his lips. You can’t help but take in the sight in front of you, as his face is flushed a bright red, normally slicked back hair a giant mess, the gleam of arousal and care in his eyes. He’s so hot and you can’t help but think about how you’re going to ruin him. A mischievous smile works it’s way to your face as you nip at his Adam’s apple gently. 

Your hands travel down his chest, unzipping his jacket and pushing it down his shoulders. A grin forms on his lips as he looks at you. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” He chuckles as he sits up to straddle you, grabbing your wrists as you go to reach for the hem of his shirt.

“Shut up.” You roll your eyes in response, choosing to move your thigh _just_ enough to provide him with a small amount of friction to make his grip falter for just a second.

With a quick maneuver of your hands, you’ve got his shirt off hands resting on his sculpted chest. Your hands travel down his torso, lightly dragging your nails into his skin as you reach the hem of his pants. Ignoring them, you cup his bulge and watch as he bucks his hips into your touch.

“Now who’s eager?” You ask, running your hand up and down. 

“You’ll regret-“ his sentence is cut short by a moan as you tighten your grip against his clothed cock.

“What was that?” God, the way he’s panting sends shivers down your spine.

“You’ll regret sayin’ that.” He attempts to reach for your hand but you’re already slipping it through his pants and boxers, thumb rubbing teasing circles on his tip.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he pants as your hand pumps his cock, hips bucking to meet your rhythm. 

You alternate from gentle and teasing strokes, fingers splayed out and swiping over his tip after each stroke, to hard and fast strokes where you’re gripping his cock tight in your fist, drinking in the sounds he makes. His hips bucks faster into you, one of his hands slam into the wall to hold him steady as his other one reaches behind your head. He’s so close, he can feel his release coming and fuck, you’re good with your hands. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby, I’m gonna cum.” He almost whimpers, his hips slowing. 

“Cum for me, Phinks.” You coo, your voice sending him over the edge as he spills his seed into your hand and all over his pants with a load moan.

“God you’re good with your hands.” He pants, trying to catch his breath as you continue to lightly stroke him.

“I’m no better than you, it’s not like I can wind up my strength.” You joke, pulling your hand from his pants and choosing to lick his seed from your hand.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he growls, his sudden demeanor change sending arousal straight down your spine. 

“What are you gonna do about it, then?” You smirk, only to watch him take your wrist and place it on his already hardened cock.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, the only thing you’ll be able to say is my name.” A soft groan escapes you the moment his words leave his mouth, and you already know you won’t be getting that much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shit i wrote it in a time of horny very fast and did not back read. please let me know if i need to fix anything!


End file.
